Marion Burbage
Marion Burbage served as the Astronomy Professor (2078-79) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'The Basics' Name: Marion Philomena Burbage Age: 70 DOB: June 6th, 2008 Schooling: Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Heritage: Half-blood Wand: Oak, unicorn hair, 14 inches Patronus: Elephant Boggart: Husband dead on the floor. Home town: Coventry, England Languages: English of course, a bit of Spanish and some few choice words in French. (Really it’s her husband who is the language master.) 'Family ' Father: Elliot Mayweather (deceased) Mother: Caroline Mayweather (deceased) Siblings: June Mayweather (68 years), retired journalist Children: Juliette Burbage (30 years, Ministry administrator), Andrew Burbage (30 years, Healer) Relationship Status: Married to Henry Burbage (74 years old). 'Appearance' Hair colour: Used to be ash blond but now its white-platinum-grey Eye colour: Sea blue Height: Too short for her liking. Isn’t that enough of a description? Weight: *zips lips* Not telling you that. End of story. Defining physical features: A greying, short lady with glasses, many would consider Marion old but at second glance, would see her as pretty and elegant. She has a small butterfly tattoo on her left arm, but please don't stare at it or it will flutter away. Marion is fond of long skirts, glittering jewellery, and fancy shoes, as are most women her age, but is in better shape than most of them. (Unless you count that shoulder she knocked into a tree whilst looking for a squirrel... long story.) 'Personality' Mrs. Burbage is an ageing woman, and that means she has accumulated some habits and opinions over the years which are set in stone and won’t budge no matter what anyone says. For example... *Every morning, she drinks tea and reads the Daily Prophet in the bath tub. *She hates being called old and expects to be treated with respect and politeness. *Marion calls everyone dear, son, love, or darling, and that applies to both adults and youngsters. *In the classroom she does not tolerate bad behaviour, period. *She is a fair old bird who believes in giving everyone an equal shot, no matter what type of blood runs in their veins. *Marion enjoys sharing gossip and the occasional advice or two if anyone should require it. 'Background' An old astronomer, stargazer, and diviner of the galaxies, Marion Burbage has been retired for a long, long time. While she still enjoys going out and about and gazing up at the skies, Marion has not been working since she and her husband, Henry, moved out to their little English cottage in the country. She has only come back to Hogwarts as a favour to her husband, who happens to be colleagues with the Headmistress' father. Marion has a gentle style of teaching and making Astronomy understandable to the masses, which could be a result of forgetting the finer details of her subject over the course of her retirement. In her earlier years, though, Marion taught at Wizarding universities across the globe, hosted professional development conferences, presented academic research, and, when she was fresh out of university, studied extensively with several reclusive centaur herds. She is an expert in her field and very worthy of the title of "Professor," even if she might seem absent-minded at times. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2026 Category:Hogwarts Category:Staff Category:Astronomy Category:Deceased Category:Professors Category:Ghost